


All May Yet Be Very Well

by hhertzof



Category: The Secret Country Series - Pamela Dean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to the Hidden Land poses its own difficulties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All May Yet Be Very Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becca (ryfkah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



> There may be more to this, but I ran out of time. If so, it will either show up on my journal or as a New Year's resolution.
> 
> Written for Becca

 

 

If Laura had thought that her life as a princess was difficult, she had not even considered the problems that would arise now that she was no longer a princess.

She actually liked being in a smaller room, with dresses that were a little less fussy. Sharing with Ruth wasn't too bad except for the mushy scenes between her and Randolph, and she quickly figured out that sitting cross-legged on her bed staring at them would put an end to _that_. Usually.

It hadn't worked today, so Laura had given in and left the room with her sewing, trying to find an alcove where she could think.

\----

Ruth had not been prepared for the amount of work that went into a wedding in the Hidden Land, and knew that if she'd still been a princess, it would be worse. It seemed like she only had stolen moments with Randolph before he was called away to deal with political matters or she had to deal with some aspect of the wedding.

Having her aunt and uncle here was lovely, but they didn't know enough to be actually helpful. It didn't help that she had to share a room with her younger cousin, though she suspected shoving an 11 year old in with her was a deliberate attempt to protect her virtue until the wedding. Laura was too polite to complain outright when she and Randolph were too involved with each other, but she made her displeasure known in other ways. 

Today, though, Ruth needed Randolph's support more than she needed to save her cousin's feelings. She had run into Meredith for the first time since they had left on their journey, and the resulting conversation had been unpleasant in the extreme.

"Thy studies at Heathwill will give her time to forget, Ruth," Randolph said, laying an arm around her shoulder. "Don't trouble thyself o'er it."

She shoved her hands through her tangled black hair. "It's just...if she thinks these things about me, what about the rest of the people here."

"Those who know thee not will accept the story we tell regarding the events of this summer. Those who do will soon judge you on your own merits as we do." He grinned at her. "'Twill take time, but this shall pass."

"I hope you're right. I'm not worried about myself so much as the others."

'Ted has made friends already and continues the studies he started this summer. He will do well here, methinks."

"And Matthew and Celia have taken Uncle Alan and Aunt Nora under their wings. I suppose the person I really worry about is Laura." She looked up at him and was startled to see a frown cross his face.

Randolph sighed. "I had not planned to worry thee o'er this, but we have spoken of her future in the council."

His pause seemed ominous, so Ruth broke in, "Go on. They're not going to sell her into slavery as punishment or something."

"Nothing quite so dire." He hesitated again. "Though there was some talk of arranging her betrothal. Before you protest," he added quickly, "there were more arguments against it. She is too young. Were she royal, they might have persisted, but she is not."

Ruth stared at him, aghast. "I hadn't even thought of that. Was the Princess Laura betrothed?"

"Nay, there was some argument o'er who we wished to ally ourselves with and given the quarrels that had sprung up o'er thy match, many thought 't best to wait. And Fence silenced them all by declaring his intention to take her on as apprentice. Look not so surprised. She has the most innate talent of any of you and more than enough to be dangerous, an it not be trained."

"And he's short one apprentice," Ruth murmured awkwardly. "Does this bother you?"

His grin faltered a little. "I'll not lie to thee. It doth cause a twinge. But I did encourage him to take the step. Thy young cousin will thrive in his teaching."

"I think you're right about that." Laura would love to learn magic and she and Fence got on remarkably well. Plus the apprenticeship would last seven years, and she would not be free to be used as a pawn until her studies were done. Afterwards, Ruth suspected, she would be making her own choices based on ideas she had picked up long before they had discovered that the Hidden Land was real. "I take it she doesn't know yet."

"Methinks Fence planned to seek her out this evening. He did not know if thy aunt and uncle should be spoken with first." Randolph looked enquiringly at her. "Hence my visit this afternoon."

"You mean you didn't wish to see me of your own accord?" Ruth teased.

"Oh, go to." But he grinned at her.

"I think he should talk to Laura first. It's not how it's done in our world, but this situation wouldn't occur in our world, and I think Laura would like to feel like she's in control of her life again. So many people are making decisions for her, and she's feeling a little lost. Let her ask her parents."

"There is sense in that. I believe Fence will agree. That being said, perhaps we should turn our thoughts to more pressing matters, such as the wedding."

"Do you have a preference as to flowers?" Ruth grinned at him, pushing Laura's problems to one side, while she considered the possibilities.

\----

There was talk, after Ruth left for Heathwill library, of moving Laura in with Margaret and Laura wasn't sure how she felt about that. Ruth might be much older and rather soppy at the moment, but she was familiar. Though Margaret might be helpful in other ways. Laura had learned many things about life in the castle, but there were many more she hadn't. She hadn't realized how many responsibilities she had escaped by being a princess.

Lessons, both in history and plain sewing, knitting, weaving and spinning. It took an amazing amount of work to keep the denizens of the High Castle in clothing and you couldn't just run down to the mall if things got ripped or stained. Laura had been given the choice of this or kitchen work, and had decided that placing herself among boiling liquids and knives would be a disaster waiting to happen.

She didn't mind that much. She had plenty of time to herself when her work was done and nobody minded as much if her braids were undone or her dress was untidy. She just got lonely sometimes. Ruth was absorbed in Randolph, Ted seemed to have settled in with the other teen boys perfectly well - probably on the strength of their adventures, and her parents were still adjusting to life in the castle, lacking the experience that Laura and the others had gained over the summer.

She missed Ellen more than she expected. She even missed Patrick sometimes. But Ellen had been a partner in crime and she had been better at sorting out the nuances of life here. Laura just muddled through as best as she could. She didn't know the other kids very well, and the adults were too involved in sorting out the secession and the repercussions of their masquerade and the royal children's deaths to be of much help.

Agatha still hadn't forgiven her for the lies she and Ellen had told. Matthew taught her, along with his own children, but he was distracted by the political turmoil, as were Fence and Benjamin. Randolph seemed split between that and the preparations for his wedding and was more distracted than any of the others.

Laura finally made her way to the dining hall. She was sure she could find a place to sit where she wouldn't be in anyone's way, and she had a sudden desire to be around people, instead of off to herself. As long as she didn't have to talk to them, she'd be fine.

The hall was unsurprisingly crowded. It was warm, the light was good and there was plenty of room to spread out. She took the nightshirt that she had been working on and grabbed an apple, a bun and a cup of cider to keep her strength up and sat down at one of the emptier tables. Sheets made her wish for a sewing machine, but this wasn't too bad. She could zone out and plot stories in her head, or remember ones she'd read or seen and she found watching the garment grow surprisingly satisfying.

To her surprise, Margaret, who had been working at one of the other tables gathered up her knitting and came over to join her.

"So neat. Thou wilt be Camilla's blue-eyed boy ere long."

Laura blushed at the compliment. "I don't have much else to do at the moment. And it's not bad, really."

"Too much sitting still. An I must work, I prefer running errands."

"I like that too." She got to see parts of the castle she had never been in when they had thought her a princess. The only downside was getting to her destination and having to talk to people. At least with sewing, no one expected her to talk, and she could watch what was going on around them.

Margaret grinned engagingly, and pretended to fuss with her knitting, though she didn't actually pick up her needles. "I thought thou wouldst be obnoxious, like _her_."

Laura didn't have to ask who she meant. "I'm not really." Margaret reminded her of Ellen. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

"I can see that. An she had to do plain sewing, all would have heard her displeasure." She dropped a rather tangled skein of wool on the table. "But I did not come o'er to speak of her. I was curious about the far off land you come from. It must be very strange. Thy parents are like babes in the woods."

"Very strange indeed. So your parents didn't make you come over." Everyone had been talking about what good friends they should be, which naturally put Laura off the whole idea.

"I do as I will." Margaret shrugged. Laura had noticed.

"Though they say we are to share a room after thy cousin's wedding." She gave Laura a 'parents are so annoying sometimes' look. "So tell me of this far off land of thine."

"Well, first of all, we don't have to waste time sewing...." Laura started. Margaret was easier to talk to than she had expected. Perhaps living with her, once Ruth left would not be so bad after all. 

 


End file.
